


Lilies

by kannuki_neru



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers are prettier when you admire them from a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilies

Noriko was a brave girl and very in touch with her common sense. Still, she didn't quite know how to handle the task of getting Shimako to kiss her. Noriko herself abosolutely refused to iniciate it (not out of fear of rejection, no, it was only a matter of seeming insolent) and then learned ten thousand new things about being shy. And frustrated. 

Shimako was a lily in her eyes, a delicate flower - and so she waited. Flowers are prettier when you admire them from a distance and they wither once you steal them for yourself. 

She could swear she could smell, almost taste lilies when Shimako smiled and pressed her lips against Noriko's. Just like that, out of the blue, one rainy afternoon. 

That was when Noriko lost all of her anxiousness and understood the obvious truth- Shimako was a wonderful human being, but a human after all - breakable, worrying, warm and reachable. 

Yes, Noriko fought for breath still refusing to break away from the kisses, Shimako was a flower that wouldn't wither when she stole it for herself.


End file.
